El misterio del tatuado en el cuello
by Esciam
Summary: El cómo Sherlock ayuda a una fiscal en especial.


**Disclaimer**: Sherlock BBC le pertenece al sir Arthur Conan Doyle que creó al personaje, a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss, que crearon la serie y a la BBC que la produjo.

**El misterio del tatuado en el cuello**

—... En serio lo digo, fiscal de la corona Morstan, los tenías a todos hipnotizados. No tenían otra que encontrarle culpable —decía Watson, mientras los tres bajaban las escaleras de los juzgados en una tarde gris.

Mary se sonrió mientras se pasaba el cabello por la oreja. Sherlock, aunque dos pasos por debajo de ellos y concentrados en su teléfono celular, puso los ojos en blanco y no pudo evitar decir:

—Solo porque hemos sido dos testigos fiables, y gracias a que yo salvé el caso resolviéndolo, Jonh.

Watson vio hacia la espalda de Sherlock, con cierto enojo, pero Mary se le adelantó:

—Y la corona se lo agradece mucho. —y miró hacia Watson con una expresión cómplice y divertida.

Sherlock había guardado el teléfono celular, terminado de bajar las escaleras y mirado al rededor mientras comentaba con buen humor e ironía:

—A la corona no le puede importar menos si Stanley iba o no la cárcel. Lo sé porque estoy emparentado con ésta, y puede que ni supiera del caso. —Algo a un lado de la calle le hizo detener su mirada un instante. Pero luego negó con una sonrisa enorme y divertida que no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Había un hombre con lentes oscuros y gorra recostado a un semáforo peatonal. Estaba fumando, y con el rostro en dirección a la corte. Aunque no se veía del todo, porque se había levantado las solapas del abrigo, unas líneas de tinta subían por tatuadas por su cuello.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, Mary miraba a Watson, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, sonriente, e hizo un ademán de cabeza que fue más que suficiente para que él entendiera la pregunta: "¿De qué está hablando?". Pero Watson simplemente se encogió de hombros, y decidió llegar al tema que había estado barajando desde que Stanley fue declarado culpable.

—Acabas de encerrar a un asesino sin contar con el arma homicida. Me parece que eso... —Pero tuvo que callarse.  
Sherlock había subido los dos peldaños, y abrazó de lado a Mary. Sorprendiendo a los dos, la puso ligeramente frente a él y la hizo bajar las escaleras yendo a un lado de la calle. A la vez, comentaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y ademanes de la cabeza, como si estuviera hablando de algo mucho más divertido que lo realmente decía:

—Va a invitarte a cenar, tú le dirás que sí, que viva el amor, bla, bla, bla... Tenemos que irnos ya.

Obviamente, Mary y Watson le preguntaban qué pasaba. Pero Sherlock les dijo que hicieran como que nada ocurría y que luego les explicaría. Cuando llegaron a la esquina, y Sherlock usó el vidrio de una pantalla en una parada para mirar hacia atrás, soltó a Mary. Los dos pronto se dieron a la idea de que intentarían encontrar un taxi, porque cuando ella dijo:

—Mi auto está del otro lado.

Sherlock le contestó:

—Y por eso nos estamos alejando de ese lado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le susurró Watson.

—Más tarde, ahora no es el momento justo.

Caminaron unos metros más, hasta que un taxi paró a la señal de alto de Mary. Cuando la conductora les preguntó a dónde, los tres se miraron entre sí y, finalmente, Sherlock dijo:

—Solo conduzca y pare cuando le diga.

La conductora, una mujer de mediana edad y obesa, no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos para mirarles mejor, mientras se apretaba la boca para no preguntar. Aunque muy curiosa, no dijo algo en todo el trayecto, aunque claro que sus orejas estaban muy abiertas a la conversación.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Mary, al segundo que el taxi arrancara.

Y Sherlock les explicó, de esa manera rápida y precisa, casi sin respirar, que usaba cuando estaba emocionado. Comentó que dos días antes, cuando iban a la oficina de Mary para alistar una última vez su testimonio, había visto a un hombre con un tatuaje interesante en el cuello, entrar apresuradamente al ascensor. Ese mismo día, cuando Mary les pidió entrar en la oficina, Watson se había dado cuenta de que había una carta en el suelo. La abogada le había agradecido el gesto de recogerla, pero al mirar la carta había dado, por un instante, claras señales físicas en su rostro, de ansiedad y miedo.

—¿Qué? No me di cuenta de eso. —Watson vio hacia Mary, pidiéndole una explicación, preocupado.

—Porque ves pero no observas, y menos cuando una mujer que tú crees atractiva y con posibilidades de llevártela a la cama; está en la misma habitación.

—¡Sherlock!

El susodicho solo sacó su teléfono celular y buscó algo en el mismo, mientras Watson y Mary intentaban conversar, haciendo como si el momento no fue incómodo.

—Solo era una carta de amenaza, desde hace años que las recibo —dijo Morstan, como si quisiera quitarle importancia—. Algunos culpables prefieren culparme a mí por sus decisiones de vida. —Eso último lo dijo como ida, como si fuera algo que dijera muchas veces y saliera de su boca pero su mente, como su mirada, estaba ida en otras cosas. Finalmente, Mary miró hacia Sherlock, interesada y ansiosa—: Doy por hecho que esta vez han ido más allá que a las amenazas.

—Como te dijo Roberts que iba a pasar. Debiste hacerle caso. La forma en que deja ver su pericia en la protección es niandertalmente paternalista, —"¿Roberts?" preguntó Watson, mirando a Mary, pero ella simplemente seguía poniendo toda su atención en Sherlock—, pero debiste hacerle caso cuando te dijo que debías extremar la precaución. Has sido ingenua y tonta. —Se volvió a Watson—. Roberts no es ningún competidor al corazón de Mary, no te preocupes, tú serías más de su tipo. Él es un oficial de libertad bajo palabra y hace dos meses, cuando nos encontramos con Mary en nueva Scotland yard hablando con él, le estaba haciendo saber que —Sherlock levantó su brazo con rapidez, para enseñarle una fotografía de un hombre rubio y muy blanco a Watson. El tipo era de facciones fuertes y ojos saltones, y tenía un llamativo tatuaje de dragón en el cuello— Erick Cottrell, el tipo que quiere secuestrar a la señorita Morstan, acababa de salir bajo palabra. Míralo bien, puede que nos siga a cuando no encuentre a Mary porque nos la hemos llevado. Es de esas personas que no merecen que dudes si tienes que dispararle.

Mientras Sherlock devolvía su mano con el teléfono celular frente a sus ojos, Watson se dispuso a preguntar todo lo que le pasaba por la mente, pero su amigo parecía estar muy concentrado en algo en ese aparato suyo. Pocos segundos después, cuando la conductora paraba frente a un semáforo en rojo, Watson tuvo un pequeño exabrupto.

—... ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?

—Sí, y es molesto. Estoy ocupado. Pregúntale a tu Mary, ella tiene más detalles que yo.

Sintiéndose idiota por no haberse centrado en ella, Watson miró a Mary. No pudo ver la expresión en su rostro, porque estaba sentada muy quieta, viendo al frente. Y con una mano puesta cerca de su boca. Watson le había visto antes ese gesto, lo hacía cuando algo la preocupaba y estaba pensando en qué hacer al respecto. Él se movió más al centro, molestando a Sherlock en su espacio personal pero sin importarle el bufido que éste dio, y le puso la mano en el hombro a Mary. Ella se movió tan de improviso para mirarle, que Watson temió el haberla asustado.

—Sea lo que sea, te vamos a ayudar —le prometió.

Ella intentó sonreír, sin lograrlo del todo.

—Lo sé —bajó la mano para tocarle la de él, compartieron un instante sus cálidas expresiones y luego, Mary se volvió a Sherlock.

—Espero que estés buscando la nueva dirección de Sofía.

Éste le regaló una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Tienes instinto para entender a grosso modo mi ruta de pensamiento. Por eso eres una abogada competente —le respondió él, sin apartar la mirada de su teléfono celular.

Mary se tragó el inicio de una risa triste, y miró a Watson.

—Conocí a Sofía hace cuatro años, la fiscalía...

—De hecho, cambié de opinión. ¿Puedes esperar a llegar a Baker street para explicarle todo? —Watson se volvió a Sherlock, pero antes siquiera de abrir la boca, vio como él hizo un movimiento de ojos que indicaron a la conductora.  
Watson entendió la necesidad de confidencialidad al instante. Bajó la mano por el brazo de Mary y se devolvió a su lugar. Para la frustración de la conductora, los tres se mantuvieron prácticamente en silencio por media hora más.

-o-

Después de pagar entre los tres una muy alta tarifa del taxi, Sherlock subió los escalones con rapidez, abrió la puerta en un movimiento, le dio el pase a Watson y Mary y, después de que entraran, simplemente dijo:

—Aquí estará a salvo, quédate con ella. Voy a hacerme cargo de Sofía y su hija —y bajó las escaleras tras cerrar la puerta de nuevo, sin más.

La señora Hudson, que se había acercado a la puerta cuando llegaron, miró cómo se fue Sherlock, frustrada.

—... Justo cuando iba a hablar sobre los trabajos en las paredes que haré... —miró a Watson y, luego, a Mary. Aunque ésta no se veía particularmente impactada, la señora Hudson le acarició el hombro un instante mientras decía—: Pobrecita... —y, con discreción, se devolvió hacia sus habitaciones, comentándoles—: Les subiré un té con algunas galletas que acabo de hacer. —Se volvió hacia ella—. Y si necesitas algo más fuerte, sólo dímelo.

—No, muchas gracias, señora Hudson —le contestó Watson. Cuando ésta se adentró en sus habitaciones, él se volvió a Mary—. ¿Nos ponemos cómodos antes de hablar?

Mary asintió, y le siguió al subir los peldaños.

-o-

Al contrario de lo que a la gran mayoría debiera pasarle cuando conocía a los dos, para Mary nunca fue Sherlock el gran misterio, simplemente lo tomó como se presentaba e intentaba no metérsele en el camino. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a su manera, aunque no fuera la manera del mundo. Y, como él solo se presentaba como el gran detective consultor, simplemente jugó a su ritmo para tenerlo de su lado en los juicios, manteniéndolo todo en el ámbito profesional, para que la situación fuera suave como la seda y Sherlock y ella estuvieran a gusto trabajando juntos.

Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Watson, no pudo dejar de pensar en él. En que, pareciendo alguien tan común y corriente, hubiera decidido ser el compañero de andanzas de Sherlock. Algo en eso, y en el trato caballeroso y ameno en él, simplemente le fascinaba.

Mientras tomaba té y galletas sentada a unas butacas, se dijo que algo tenía Watson que la hacía sentir muy tranquila, tanto como para contar lo que sucedía sin tener más ansiedad que lo estrictamente necesario. Estaba segura, eso era mucho más indefinido y único que todo el intelecto entrenado de Sherlock.

—... Pero en el tercer robo, algo salió de su curso, y uno de la banda mató al encargado de la tienda, frente a su hija.  
Watson siguió en silencio, pero en su respirar algo difícil y postura rígida, se vislumbraba que intentaba controlar la indignación y la rabia. Mary comió otro bocado de la deliciosa galleta de la señora Hudson, para mitigar el sordo malestar estomacal que a veces sentía cuando recordaba alguno de sus peores casos y el costo humano en ellos. Luego, continuó:  
—La policía encontró una de las joyas robadas en una tienda de empeño. Al rastrear el que la vendió, dieron con Sofía. —Watson se removió un poco en su asiento, para acercar su cuerpo a ella, muy interesado—. Ella vivía con su bebé de año y medio en un departamento del West End, y había tenido que empeñar la pulsera para darle qué comer a su niña. Desde que la policía la cuestionó en su casa, pudieron ver moratones antiguos en su cuello, mejilla y las muñecas, y ella actuaba... Bueno, como actúan las personas que son golpeadas todo el tiempo y teme que el verse con la policía empeore su situación.

—He visto un par de casos en emergencias —comentó Watson, amablemente, invitándole a continuar, haciéndole saber que no era necesario que le explicara. Que él entendía de qué le hablaba.

Mary dio el último sorbo de su té antes de continuar.

—Sofía insistió en que encontró la pulsera en la calle. Obviamente no le creyeron, y la llevaron a comisaría para interrogarla. Ella mantuvo su historia, por lo que la soltaron para el anochecer. Al día siguiente, la encontraron en cuidados intensivos del Hospital Metropolitano. —Dio un bufido y cerró fuertemente su puño por un instante. Su voz salió algo acerada por un momento, aunque aún en control—: El malnacido casi la mató a punta de puñetazos y patadas esa noche. Ella perdió prácticamente la audición de un oído, se le arrancó la retina de un ojo, y tuvo que ser operada de emergencia por sangrado interno; entre otras cosas...

—Doy por hecho que el malnacido es el mentado Erick Cottrell. —Ella simplemente asintió. Watson dejó la tacita de té en la mesita y tragó grueso. Además, a menos de que Mary se equivocara, se veía un poco pálido. Sin embargo, preguntó como si hasta ese momento reparara en la cuestión—: ¿La niña?

Aunque sabía que solo era un tema para que los dos se alejaran de la imagen de mental de lo que ese tipo podía hacer con Mary, la fiscal de la corona le respondió:

—Esa noche estuvo con una vecina. Pasó por servicios sociales unos meses, hasta que Sofía estuvo lista para hacerse cargo de ella nuevamente. Gracias a Dios, estaba en mejor estado de lo que se podía suponer, dado el ambiente en que vivía.

Watson asintió lentamente y bajó la mirada, pensativo. Finalmente, preguntó lo que quería preguntar:

—¿Por qué él querría secuestrarte?

—Además que me la tiene jurada desde el inicio de su juicio, él sabe que yo sé dónde está Sofía. Y Sofía sabe en donde están las joyas que le robó. —El ceño fruncido de Watson fue suficiente para que ella le clarificara—: El mismo día que salió del hospital, Sofía le robó la mitad de las joyas de su botín a Erick, y desapareció con mi ayuda.

—¿Ayudaste a una ladrona...? —empezó a preguntar Watson, sorprendido, aunque, como Mary le vio con cierta indignación, se corrigió—: No que no hubiera hecho puntos para eso, pero...

—Cuando la ayudé a desaparecer, no sabía que ella había robado las joyas y, para cuando lo supe... —Movió la cabeza a un lado, derrotada— Está bien, lo admito, no ha sido mi mejor momento como fiscal de la corona. Pero, cuando la vi en el hospital, con dolor por la operación y aterrada por saber dónde estaba su hija, si la iba a perder, sin dejarse siquiera buscar ayuda...

—Entiendo.

Mary le miró para compartir ese sentimiento con él, ése en que los dos saben que entienden al otro, y que no es necesario más palabras. Ella sintió tanto alivio por ello, que no temió seguir hablando al respecto.

—Es uno de esos casos donde no pude escudarme detrás de la peluca de fiscal. Cuando hablé con ella en el hospital, logré que conectara conmigo y que confiara. Peleé por ella, y Sofía peleó por ella misma y por su hija... No sabes qué pocas veces eso sucede, y cuánto se valora cuando topamos con personas valientes. Sofía pudo enfrentar su miedo y ser nuestra testigo contra la banda. Sin embargo, Erick había sido el conductor y, por más que insistí, ella no denunció las golpizas. Por eso es que ahora puede tener libertad condicional.

—Ya veo. —se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, pensando, hasta que ella preguntó:

—¿Qué crees que va a hacer Sherlock?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero creo que va a hacer algo que no nos hará mucha gracia, posiblemente ilícito, y que va a funcionar por un poco.

No se había equivocado. Cuando Sherlock llegó, casi a media noche, y vistiendo un uniforme de una empresa de telecomunicaciones; nadie hizo muchas preguntas, hasta que él se sentó a cenar lo que la señora Hudson les había hecho, aunque no era su sirvienta, y dijo:

—He arreglado las cosas para que mañana Erick te secuestre. Ahora, vete de una vez a tu casa, antes de que se haga más tarde.

Mientras Watson maldecía por no entender nada, Mary se sentaba a la mesa y, justo cuando Sherlock empezaba a masticar la carne, tomó aire con fuerza y luego relajó el cuerpo.

—Soy la carnada pero, ¿no hay otra forma?

Sherlock se sonrió de lado, y la miró con cierto orgullo, mientras Watson se sentaba en la silla al lado de él, y le acercaba el rostro. Le habló en un tipo de grito susurrado, tratando de controlar su tono.

—Ese tipo pudo haber matado a golpes a la mujer con la que vivía, ¿y tú quieres que secuestre a Mary?

Sherlock le miró con rapidez, y solo por un instante se vislumbró su indignación y sorpresa, antes de erguirse con toda su neutral altivez.

—Obviamente no quiero que la secuestre, John, pero debe hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Morstan está de acuerdo conmigo en eso.

—La señorita Morstan no lo está —le rebatió ella, y Sherlock la miró con aún más sorpresa y disgusto—, y se quedará aquí hasta saber porqué tendría que serlo.

Sherlock y Mary se retaron con las expresiones seguras y las miradas penetrantes, hasta que él le contestó:

—Porque Sofía y su hija han sido secuestradas.

Mary tomó abrió la boca sin poder decir nada y luego tomó la mano de Watson con fuerza. Éste apenas pudo decir, muy confundido:

—Lestrade nos hubiera...

Pero Sherlock dejó el cuchillo y tenedor, se puso un poco más cómodo en la silla, tomó aire e inició su explicación:

—Lestrade y la policía no sabían que ha sido secuestrada, y hasta hoy, gracias a que yo se los hice saber, es que pusieron la alerta. Creían, como el encargado del edificio donde viven Sofía y su hija, que ellas se fueron a un romántico viaje de vacaciones por Francia, —su tonó se tornó en totalmente mordaz—, gracias al que muy considerado, enamorada y nunca antes visto novio, con un tatuaje en el cuello y el dinero de dos meses del alquiler por adelantado; se los regaló de sorpresa y se las llevó en medio de la noche sin que nadie las viera. Obviamente, yo no soy tan idiota como el encargado del edificio y todos los que viven en él y, aunque no me quiso dejar la llave, siempre llevo conmigo mi equipo para abrir cerraduras —miró a Mary, y sonrió un poco de lado— fuera del reporte, claro.

—¿Encontraste alguna pista? —preguntó Watson.

Sherlock dio un resoplido de burla.

—Claro que sí, pistas obvias de que no se habían porque quisieron y, también, que el que se las llevó tenía todas las características físicas y un hábito que ya le conocía a Erick. Pero no sirvió de nada. Solo pude ver las pruebas de algo que ya conocía, y la verdad es que, aunque tenía todas las señales frente a mis sentidos... —Negó, tomó aire para poder seguir hablando, y continuó—: Me llevaron a la conclusión de que tenía que seguir a Erick, el cual no se ha presentado a su última reunión de libertad condicional, había renunciado a su trabajo como lavavajillas y ya no vivía en la dirección que dijo tener. No que no lo haya visto venir, pero al menos eso me dio un lugar en donde empezar. Erick vendió todo lo que podía vender en metálico desde que salió, y se fue del departamento hace cinco días. Quería desaparecer y pretendió que sin dejar huellas, no poder ser perseguido por los policías comunes, para tener el camino limpio para los secuestros. —mientras tomaba aire de nuevo, miró directa y muy seriamente a Mary—. Todos se lo vieron venir, en la cárcel fue reconocida su obsesión con Sofía y contigo. Tuviste que tomarlo en serio desde lo de las cartas, tal vez así podría haberlo encontrado en los tiempos en que estaba planeando su desaparición y sus secuestros, y no ahora cuando las pistas dan con muchos caminos qué investigar. Pero no, escogiste negar las evidencias y ahora...

Watson se acercó un poco más a Mary y la abrazó de lado, pero sin dejar de mirar a Sherlock, pálido del miedo, pero firme y hasta enojado con él.

—Sherlock, Mary se acaba de dar cuenta de que unas amigas muy queridas han sido secuestradas por un tipo que puede matarlas a golpes y que quiere también secuestrarla a ella. Déjala en paz.

Mary se sorprendió un poco de que Sherlock realmente pareciera apenado, y con solo eso había dejado ir todo su enojo en su contra, aunque el:

—Lo siento. Solo decía que ahora me es más difícil ayudarte... —Mary sintió tanto agradecimiento, que las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, lo cual fue más fácil de controlar al oírle seguir—: Como iba diciendo, el inicio del plan de Erick era desaparecer antes de secuestrarlas, y así alejar a la policía de su pista. Así que fui detrás de los que te hacen escapar sin tener todas las inconveniencias de ser un don nadie. Di con el reconocido vendedor de documentos falsos que eligió Erick, Bobby, un gran artista que puede mejorar con sus holográficos, pero vale el dinero que le pagan. Erick lo visitó hace once días y pude sonsacarle a Bobby que, desde hace cinco, es James Smith. ¿Cuántos James Smith hay en Londres, y que hayan alquilado lugares en los cuales poder mantener a Sofía y su hija detenidas? Más de los que puedo investigar con el tiempo limitado que tengo, así que tuve que dejar de lado ese metodologías, y resaltar la siguiente: usando las pistas geográficas que pude detectar de la vida de Erick y de los James Smith, pude reducir el rango de acción, con un aceptable margen de error, a cuatro lugares en los que se pueden esconder a dos prisioneras, si se tiene un poco de cerebro y tiempo para prepararlo.

—¡Bien! La policía puede ir... —Watson sonreía, exultante.

—Uno de ellos es el muelle. —y la sonrisa de Jonh se apagó al instante, mientras Mary se acariciaba compulsivamente la frente, recordando la de compartimentos que había en ese lugar. Sherlock subió las cejas y les hizo un ademán socarrón—. Lo cual nos vuelve a la casilla uno. Te debe secuestrar, para poder...

—O la policía puede registrar todos los lugares y... —insistió Watson, pero Sherlock le rebatió con vehemencia:

—Acaba de inventarse una vida para ir tras ellas. No tiene nada qué perder, y parece que la venganza es lo único que quiere ganar. A la primera señal de policías, las mataría al instante.

—Está la búsqueda y captura... —fue el turno de Mary.

—Que ambos sabemos lo poco eficaz que puede ser. Como sabemos que las dos no tienen tiempo, que ese tipo es un psicópata con la ira a flor de piel, y que solo lo vamos a sacar de su escondite y sacarlas seguras cuando venga a por ti.  
—¡Sherlock! —le gritó Watson, mientras Mary se cubría el rostro con una mano, presa del miedo y tratando de dar con algo a lo qué aferrarse.

—Pero es verdad —insistió éste, y con la torpeza que dejaba ver lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a esas consideraciones, le puso la mano en el hombro a Mary, tratando de confortarla. Luego, volvió a la comida, mientras volvía el detective consultor en control de sí mismo—. Está bien, les contaré el plan...

-o-

A la mañana del día siguiente, y después de una mala noche de sueño, Mary salió de su casa antes del amanecer y con los audífonos en las orejas. Oía la música de ejercicio, esa movida y sin mucho sentido que la impulsaba a seguir corriendo aunque las piernas quisieran ceder. Aún así, no tenía nada de ganas de ir a la pequeña plaza de su vecindario; pero era sábado, y no hacía mal tiempo, así que hizo lo que hacía los sábados cuando eso pasaba: se puso las mallas largas, el sueter de la universidad y tenis, cogió su teléfono celular y audífonos, y se dispuso a ir a correr a la plaza... No le extrañó ver que un viejo barrendero en la acera del frente le miraba.

Corrió menos de lo que normalmente hacía. No quería cansarse, en caso de que que necesitara la fuerza después. Sin embargo, mientras iba caminando por un pequeño lote baldío hacia la panadería de Nancy, que pronto iba a abrir; se dijo que tal vez el lunes... Fue cuando alguien la agarró por detrás y le tapó la boca con un pañuelo que olía horrible. Fuera el químico que fuera, empezó a dejarla sin fuerza y haciéndole sentir que perdía la capacidad de mover su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, gracias a las lecciones de defensa personal, producto de un repunte de adrenalina que sintió, la hizo levantar una pierna y dar con toda su fuerza al pie del hombre.

El grito del tipo se acompañó de un distanciamiento entre el pañuelo, el olor, y su nariz. Eso la hizo sentir un poco de alivio y más psicológicamente alerta. Sin embargo, lo que sea que tuviera ese pañuelo, le empezó a hacer más efecto y el mundo dio vueltas alrededor de ella. Las piernas le fallaban, el cuerpo ya no estaba bajo su control. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de caer, alguien la agarró con mucha fuerza de la cintura, y volvió a apenas poder respirar olor a químico.  
Mary sintió un hueco en el estómago, y un miedo a la inconsciencia que le hizo pelear por abrir los ojos, por más que el mundo se seguía moviendo. Aunque empezó a tener un ligero dolor de cabeza, se centró en ver al cartero que estaba en la acera del frente, viéndola sin poder moverse.

El hombre la pegaba a su cuerpo, e intentaba hacerla caminar hacia atrás. Cuando perdió la conciencia, no supo más.

Erick la cargó con facilidad y fue hacia donde dejó su auto con rapidez, ignorando a cualquiera que podría estar viéndole, aunque sabía que pasado el amanecer de un sábado, en un vecindario de las afueras, nadie estaría alerta.

El barrendero y cartero desaparecieron pocos segundos después que el auto de Erick saliera del vecindario.

-o-

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente es que algo olía muy mal, pero ese aroma parecía llegar a su cerebro con tanta fuerza, que de pronto tuvo mucha conciencia de sí, y control sobre su cuerpo como para mover la mano y hacer que esa cosa se alejara de su nariz.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —Mary pudo entender que era la voz de Watson.

Poco a poco, empezaba a llegar más información a su cerebro, como que alguien la tenía medio abrazada, que el lugar olía a aire viciado, y que habían luces y personas por doquier. Aunque nadie hablaba en voz alta, todos conversaban a la vez y alguien lloraba, una niña. Más allá, afuera de donde fuera que estaba, alguien gritaba...

—Te dije que no era nada. Se le quitará el efecto en unos minutos.

—¡Pudo haberla matado!

—Esa posibilidad nunca fue realmente una opción.

—¡Estuvo a punto de dispararle! No sé cómo pude acceder a este plan, cómo Mary pudo acceder...

—¡Por favor! El tipo no iba a dispararle estando rodeado por policías apuntándole a la cabeza. Quiere más su propio pellejo de lo que odia a Mary.

—Y ayer dijiste que al primer movimiento de la policía...

Pero ella recordó porqué estaba despertando de haber estado inconsciente por quién sabe cuánto.

—Sofía, Lidia... —apenas dijo, pues su lengua estaba mucho más embotada que su cerebro.

Pudo sentir como el que la abrazaba se movió y la movió para atraerla más a él. Ella abrió los ojos, y pudo corroborar en los brazos de quién estaba.

—Están bien, Mary. Un poco asustadas, pero bien... Ya tendrán tiempo para hablar.

Mary sonrió, presa de un gran alivio, aunque el pobre John estaba muy pálido. Debía verse tan poco recuperada como se sentía.

—Solo necesito más alcohol —dijo. E imaginó que sus palabras provocaron una de las miradas culpabilizadoras de John hacia Sherlock, porque lo siguiente que oyó fue a éste último insistiendo en que:

—¡Te dije que en unos minutos, no segundos!

—Ella no debió pasar por esto. Lestrade tenía razón, debíamos interrogar a Erick y...

—Y dejar a la mujer y su hija en quién sabe qué condiciones y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, porque le quitamos su único nexo con el mundo...

Por supuesto que los dos siguieron discutiendo, interrumpidos por momentos de preocupación de Jonh hacia ella, mientras Mary volvía totalmente en sí.

Definitivamente, la próxima vez que Sherlock le saliera con un plan, iba a hacer todo lo posible para no terminar siendo la carnada.


End file.
